2035 Olympics-LW Glad-James Bailey vs. Hound
Mt. Carlton-Ritz(#10378Rnt) - Crescent Island When the CEO of Hybrid Universal, the lead investor and developer of Guardian City asks to name a volcano after her father, you dont say no. The only sign left that the Decepticons ever occupied this island: the geothermal energy system put in place to harvest the energy of this ancient volcano has been adapted and renovated to serve the needs of Guardian City. The halls of these tremendous caverns glow orange and red almost constantly, and while there is an emergency lighting system in place, artificial light simply isnt needed here. A huge, crimson-orange glowing lava-fall cascades a hundred meters from the ceiling to the floor and bubbles down into a tremendous lake of molten rock. The heat here is incredible, and the teams of engineers stationed here cant work without specialized heat resistant exosuits and armor. Contents: Crusade James Bailey TACS Racetrack James activates his RIDE armor!! Crusade would have declined the request to oversee this match if he knew that it would be held here, but he's not about to go back on his word. It's ridiculously hot down here, and the match's spectators have to watch remotely because of the overwhelming (and likely dangerous) heat inside the volcano. Needless to say, he does not envy the poor saps who have to duel in these conditions. Crusade finds a little alcove in the cavern wall, a safe distance from the lake of lava in the middle, and settles himself inside it - hey, there's a convenient ledge for him to sit on! A flock of camera drones buzz around the makeshift arena, ready to capture footage of the match. Now, all that's needed are the combatants... Ride Armor marches into the cavern with a soft drone of servo-motors accompanying each step. The armor can be sealed to allow 'harsh' environments, and while this doesn't quite qualify James has the suit buttoned up so that climate control systems can work most efficiently. Even so James is already sweating. "Hound?" He calls out, using the armor's emitters to amplify his voice. "Hound, are you here?" Hound walks towards the designated area and looks around, wondering who in the heck decided they were going to fight inside a ///volcano///. I mean, he loves Earth and all, but this is *ridiculous*. Ah well. He shrugs and keeps walking in. Spotting James Bailey, he smiles... but the smile falters. There's something about fighting a human... *striking* a human that doesn't settle so well with him. "Hi, James. I..." He looks pensive. "Are you going to be Ok down here?" As could be expected, Crusade salutes from his alcove as James Bailey and Hound enter the cavern. "Whenever you two are ready, begin!" he calls over to them. "Good luck!" Ride Armor nods slowly. "I should be - in a way I'm glad we're not shooting." He pauses as Crusade starts the fight, then begins to move in closer to Hound. "Still, the faster we finish here the better. Are you ready?" Hound nods. "Agreed, and yes. Still... I must admit, I... feel kind of bad punching a human. But I suppose your armor there is pretty tough?" He grins. "Some of the technology I've seen come out of the EDC has been frankly rather amazing." Hound gets the signal to go first. Alright then.... "Again, apologies if I go too hard on you..." He advances towards the Ride Armor, taking care not to step in a pool of lava nearby, then springs forward to take a punch! He appears to be trying to take it easy on the human, though.... Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his First Strike (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Ride Armor is sent stumbling back by the punch, one hand instinctively coming up to clutch at his chest. He halts the motion and then turns it into a tapping on his chestplate. "Hunh. Nothing broken," he assures Hound. "I think you don't have to worry about holding back. And I won't either!" With the last word James rushes in and then punches at Hound's knee. Only instead of his fist, a pistonlike weapon set on his armor's forearm extends and slams forward the last few inches. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Pile Bunker attack! -3 Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Pile Bunker": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: Ride Armor is size 3, significantly smaller than you. Hound strikes the ride armor, trying not to wince at the thought of hurting a human... but yes, it appears he's Ok, just like he said. "Heh, alright then!" He braces as James comes in, but can't quite dodge in time, and the smaller armor gets him right in the knee, causing him to stumble back... the pile bunker nearly causing him to fall over. "Oof!" He lands on one hand and the other knee, then lifts himself up to launch a kick at the armor, trying to knock its legs out from under James as well... Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his I used to adventure but then I took a Ride Armor to the knee.... (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ride Armor is knocked off of his feet this time. He manages to turn the fall into a roll that lets him come back to his feet halfway across the cavern from Hound, then takes a running start before diving at Hound. Before making contact he tucks himself practically into a ball, still targetting the Autobot's legs. "Let's hope this works!" he says cheerfully. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Smash attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Hound gets knocked down by James' well aimed smash. The Autobot hits the ground with a grunt, then immediately rolls with it, coming up to land a punch at the armor again, then follow through and continue trying to get up and on his feet. "Not bad, not bad at all! You really seem to have good control of your ...what is that? A mech suit? Armor?" Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his We keep knocking into each other..... (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Eddie Garcia arrives from the Geothermal Power Facility to the south. Eddie Garcia has arrived. Ride Armor stumbles back again, this time sucking in his breath through his teeth. When he replies his voice might be a little bit strained. Or maybe it's just the exertion of fighting. "Power armor is probably the best description," he replies. "When I move it applies mechanisms to augment my own strength. And it's a way to mount weapons systems, I suppose." He steps closer and then jabs the piston-weapon forward again, this time aiming for Hound's other knee. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Pile Bunker attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Pile Bunker": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Hound hits his target, but when the "target" starts talking he nearly forgets he's in a fight. He just listens, fascinated. "Human ingenuity never ceases to amaze me. You're so adaptable, and..." He'd probably go on, but then the armor gets his OTHER knee. Well... OW. Ok, that hurt. Time to refocus on fighting. There is a match to win... though honestly, he doesn't care if he wins or loses, he's just here to participate in the noble spirit of the Olympic sport! Or something like that. besides, it's yet another excuse to observe humans and their ceremonies. "ooof, again. Alright, movin' up!" He moves to get back on his feet again, shouldering the power armor and trying to smash it away. Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his Upsy Daisey (Smash) attack! -1 Combat: You took 2 damage from that attack. Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ride Armor is sent flying yet again, and ends in a pile. This time he doesn't bounce back up quite so quickly. Instead he lurches back to his feet and shakes his head. "I should probably look into some additional padding under here," he admits. "If I have to go against Decepticons, who are really trying to hurt me..." Then he shakes his head. "In a way I'm glad that if I had to fight an Autobot, it was you." He moves forward more cautiously this time, circling in one direction and then the other. He gets about a half-step closer each time he changes direction. When he finally gets within Hound's reach, James immediately shifts closer, ducking and trying to scissor his legs through one of the robot's. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Kick attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Hound winces a bit as he sees James struggling just a bit. He gets back on his feet, then takes a step towards him... more to make sure he's Ok than to attack. He grins softly. "Heh, likewise. Your skill in that power armor is excellent, and your precision is impressive." He steps back, again not quite quick enough as the kick connects, but it doesn't knock him down. In the meantime, his fist comes swinging around again, trying to deflect and divert. Combat: Hound misses Ride Armor with his But still- I hate beating up humans... this somehow doesn t feel right at all (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Ride Armor manages to jerk back, just ahead of the punch. There's a look of relief on his face, but it's quickly replaced by his previous focused expression. "I appreciate that." He continues to circle. He starts to move in, his piston-weapon raised, but then almost as quickly backs off again. "You're registered as having a high degree of accuracy. Along with several useful abilities." He starts to step forward again, weight shifting for a kick...but then immediately backs off again. You realize he's watching carefully, studying Hound to see how he reacts to each feint. "I didn't see anything in your dossier that indicated a speciality in hand to hand though." James starts to drift in again, the weapon raised - only this time instead of moving away he continues to approach, and then suddenly brings the weapon around, aiming for Hound's thigh. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Pile Bunker attack! -2 Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Pile Bunker": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Hound nods and gives a modest shrug. "Yes... seems I'm pretty good at optic-hand coordination, I suppose." James comes at him and the Autobot steps back, moving in unison with the power armor, also watching and observing. But again still unable to quite duck in time. He stumbles at the impact, staggering back a bit. "Heh... no, not really. And I don't have any expectations one way or the other. Honestly, I'm here for the experience and to simply learn and participate in a human sporting event. I... I've always wanted to." He grins. "I think your game of "football" is fun... though here's a word of advice... never play it with a Dinobot!" There's a laugh, then he takes a step towards the human, looking for an opening. "And what about you? Why are you here?" He asks, geniunely curious. Then, when he seems to see an opening, a foot swings around to kick at the armor again. Combat: Hound misses Ride Armor with his Just like participating! (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ride Armor raises both hands and actually manages to get them in between himself and the incoming foot. The force of the kick and Hound's greater size and strength still cause James to slide back, feet skidding against the cavern floor. But the blow is robbed of most of the force, and he doesn't seem any worse for wear. Once he comes to a stop James pushes the foot away. He doesn't immediately approach again, instead smiling. "Football? Yeah, in the EDC we get together once a year. It used to be tankers vs pilots, but lately it's been more along the lines of rookies vs vets." Even while making conversation, James has been sliding closer. When he's in striking distance he pivots on one foot, the other leg lashing out in a kick intended to hit Hound behind of of his previously-damaged knees. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Kick attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Hound blinks, then smiles, "Nice move there..." The Autobot listens, nodding. "Sounds fun. I've been trying to learn the various Earth sports, and football seems popular in the United States. Actually, football is popular elsewhere too, but that football is a different sport than American football, and then it...just gets confusing, and..." About that point James leaps in with another precise kick to the knee. He grunts at the impact, stepping back. Welp, at this rate he's going to need a medic to take a look at that poor knee servo. Alright.... time to land a hit. "Speaking of American football, there's this move I've observed... it's called a tackle!" He leaps forward and tries to do just that... Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his Let's see if I've watched the Superbowl enough yet (Smash) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: Drained 5 energon. Ride Armor is practically buried by the tackle. He emits a faint 'oof' before wiggling out from under Hound and then backpedalling quickly away. Or trying to, at least - the servos in one leg begin to make a whining sound, and the joint squeaks and clicks as he moves. James can only 'hobble'. His expression looks worried now. "I don't know how much longer my armor is going to last," he admits. "I'll try to keep it operating for as long as I can." He steps back even further, then triggers a shutdown. The armor freezes in place, but not before panels open and slide aside to reveal the human underneath. "Rerouting systems," a computerized voice reports. "Twenty seconds remaining." James blinks and then slips out of the armor completely. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" James exits his Ride Armor. Combat: James Bailey quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: James Bailey sets his defense level to Protected. Hound winces again.... he feels bad for clobbering a human. He'd expected to be fighting other Autobots, or Decepticons... but not the humans he likes so much. He steps back and as the human actually slips out of his armor.... well, there's no way he's taking a cheap shot at him now. The Autobot stands and lets him patch his armor up. "Heh, nice to see the human inside the suit." He grins and makes a polite nod, then bends to rub an aching knee servo, resting as well. "Let me know when you're ready again." Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Neutral. "Rerouting complete," the armor's computer reports. James straightens up slowly from the crouch he'd been in, then hurries over and climbs back in, the armor closing up around him. "You're a great sport, Hound," he remarks. He makes his armor take a few experimental steps. The clicking is still there, but the servos sound better. "All right, I'm ready." The Global Pose Tracker marks that James Bailey has 'skipped' his action for this round. Race: Only an admin or race referee can do that. Combat: Hound strikes Crusade with his Yoink! (Grab) attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Hound nods, then grins. "Hey, this is a friendly match... and the spirit of good sportmanship is... well, it's the Olympic spirit, right?" He prepares, stepping forward again. "Alright then, let's get back to this!" He takes a swing at the armor. Combat: Hound strikes James Bailey with his Back at it (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. James Bailey smiles in agreement with Hound. The expression is wiped off of his face when Hound's fist slams into his chest again, knocking him flat. James struggles back to his feet and then grimaces as his power armor's leg begins to whine again. "Well that didn't last long," he complains, before stepping forward and triggering his close-range weapon system. Once again he aims for the Autobot's leg. Is he trying to take out the Autobot's ability to move around? Or is it just easier to reach? Could be either, really. James activates his RIDE armor!! Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Pile Bunker attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Pile Bunker": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: Ride Armor 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Hound again finds himself wincing a bit as the human gets knocked back, but he comes back with a bang, again targeting Hound's legs. And again- ouch. The Autobot staggers back again, falling to one knee. But with the free leg, he swings his foot around, trying to land a blow. Combat: Hound misses Ride Armor with his Get My footing (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ride Armor leaps back and allows the blow to pass by him, then before the Autobot can fully recover James charges back in, trying to punch him in the side. He senses the next few moments might decide the fight and he doesn't want to lose the momentum! Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Punch attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: Ride Armor 's attack has damaged your Agility! Hound gets hit again by the human... and it doesn't do a whole lot of damage to his armor, but he again has to marvel at his accuracy. He leans back, then tries to grab James Bailey while he's still so close and flip him (gently as is possible) away, giving himself room to get back up again. Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his Flipping tables- I mean power armor (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Ride Armor is flipped backwards. He rolls to his feet and then waits for a few moments, to catch his beath. "I don't know how much more of this -I- can take," he smiles at the Autobot to show there's nothing to be concerned about, then moves in closer. Instead of any conventional attack, James flings his armored body at Hound in a last-ditch attempt to do some damage... Combat: Ride Armor strikes Hound with his Smash attack! Combat: Ride Armor (James Bailey) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: Ride Armor 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Hound smiles back, then grunts as James Bailey throws HIMSELF at the Autobot and it's a bit hard to get out of the way in time. But as he rolls back, he swings a leg up and kicks at the armor, again attempting to knock him away. Combat: Hound strikes Ride Armor with his This might be more like wrestling (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ride Armor stumbles backwards until he hits the wall behind him, resting there for a moment. Finally he raises his hands in mock surrender. "All right, I've had enough." He pulls off his helmet, then smiles again to show there's no hard feelings. "Nice fight, Hound. I have a feeling you were taking it easy on me - and I appreciate it. But good luck with your next opponent, whoever it is." James exits his Ride Armor. Hound gets on his feet, and straightens up. As James calls the match, the Autobot nods. "Yes, it was a good match. You did a fine job, and it was an honor to particpate here on your planet with you." He extends a hand for a handshake. "Thanks." James Bailey reaches out carefully and shakes the hand, sealing the end of what might just be the friendliest combat match of the Olympics. Crusade blinks a few times, emerging from his alcove with a wince - he'd gotten very comfortable in there. "Uh. It seems like Hound is the winner of this match," he says to a passing camera-drone, and it zips over to provide the spectators with a close-up view of the green Autobot. "Well fought, both of you!" Crusade goes home.